User talk:Anno1404
talk: |action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message Hey Hey, one of our users on our wiki uploaded some of your photos. See User blog:Doucetth/Permission to upload photos. Would you like for us to attribute them to this wiki or remove them? --Mistertrouble189 22:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. Anno1404 23:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh. I will respond on the deadrising wikia. Anno1404 23:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hope all is well Things are going fine. I'm currently watching a playthrough of DR2 right now (Some Eurpeans got it early) And learning about Survivors. (While skipping the Cases. Don't wanna spoil the story yet). Afterwords I'm probably gonna just get out of the DR2 world untill it's released on the 28th. You're welcome for the help though! Dengarde 02:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:uploaded Thank you! Much appreciated. Just played Case Zero today. It's awesome! Doing a second playthrough which I'll be exploring stuff. Killed Bob without a snitch with a sledgehammer hehe. I'm going to see if survivors can turn into the undead. --Mistertrouble189 20:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Haha no problem. I was a little worried, cause after I posted that I realized you were running this Wikia and I didn't mean to offend. You're doing some great work, I'd like to start contributing once I finish the game and eventually pick up the guide. JudoJoe 16:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I just beat the game earlier today and I was thinking this Wiki could really use videos, like walkthrough videos, achievement videos, etc. Mind if I start tackling that? Thanks man. I took and I'II send more :) Photos I took a few more, but it is difficult, these zombies do not give me a truce.I have to kill them without destroying the stores.But, anyway I'm glad to help :D PS: Sorry for my bad english :P Vermicida47 14:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Country I'm from Brazil and you? Vermicida47 21:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Pics You want me to replace the pics of the shots & awe and sturdy package? Vermicida47 22:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sushi Master I didn't found the store : Sushi Master And also not shown in the map.Vermicida47 23:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! Yes, Lost is my favorite television show to date. Wasn't really fond of Season 6 though. Anyway, thank you. --Blackout0189 Mixed Drinks I noticed that you are missing the Cocktail and Vodka drinks on your mixed drinks page, but I do not have enough wiki-skill to fill in the charts. Can you make the charts but leave them empty? As I can enter the combinations from that point on.Kenji 03 08:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Sure I will make the charts, give me a second. Are you going off of the official guide? As this has all of the drink combinations in it. I will start with the existing charts we have, and expand them to include the dead rising 2 info. Anno1404 08:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I am going off of gameplay, as in the game I can mix two Vodka's to make a Pain Killer and a Vokda/Cocktail to make one as well, yet neither of these items are on the recipe chart. I'm @ work now, but as soon as I get off work I'll start filling in the missing combo items Kenji 03 08:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Counter You mean the counter until the military arrives or the survivors missions counter? Vermicida47 10:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Counter and Avatar Counter: Sometimes when you go to the safe house and then leave, that thing will disappear. Avatar: Is from Gta IV - Patrick Mcreary Vermicida47 11:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments Thanks for praising my edits; I'm not sure they're up to scratch, though, they could use more links and maybe some finer detail work; I'm just doing this while it's fresh in my mind. Silvertie 12:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Counter Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride Vermicida47 12:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just took some video of Zombrex 1. It starts after the cutscenes between fleeing the Arena and getting to the Safe House. Should I include the vent cutscenes and what not when I edit it? I take it all the way to returning to the Safe House with the pharmacist. Nick Kohut 18:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you have something installed on your Xbox that captures your display directly? If so, I'd love to know what it is. Otherwise, my video isn't perfect. The audio jack was too sensitive for some reason. A lot of stuff clipped. I will upload the video anyway for you to see, but I see a lot of really nice direct HD vids online and I think we should get that kind of quality. Nick Kohut 20:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Capture I was capturing gameplay with a Canon HD Camcorder and logging that footage into Final Cut Pro. I exported directly to YouTube for now. FLV is very easy to work with for me, since I run on Mac. I can also work with MOV and other formats. I usually work in H.264 or Pro-Res. After seeing the hardware you've been sending me, I think it'd be better if we found someone who already owns a direct capture box. Nick Kohut 21:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) OH - If you want to do the videos and you have trouble working with the FLVs, you can send them to me and I can convert/upload them for you. Good Work Thanks for appreciate my job. You doing a great job here. Answer my questions quickly, you're a great editor, and you're always online and running this wiki. No one ever praised me so much! Thanks Again :) Vermicida47 21:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Next I don't know. Something involving pictures :P Vermicida47 01:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Video So you like it? I wanted to keep it clean. No additional text. No load screens. No voice overs. The only thing I don't like is the audio, but it isn't terrible. If you like this one, I'll start uploading some more. I can start doing a case or two tomorrow. Nick Kohut 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pain Killer My Apologies on the Pain Killer article edit. The only reason why I edited it was because it used to say that drinking Pain Killer grants Immunity which was clearly wrong not only because the drink, "Energizer" appears to grant immunity for 10 seconds but because of my own experiences with Pain Killer. As for taking half damage, I only assume this statement from reading on a forum saying that it halves the damage. It is kinda hard to find the correct amount of damage pain killer reduces due to a lot of enemies dealing either two or one bar of health(I think). Nav Suggestions Just a suggestion. I think you should adjust the navigation like so: Dead Rising Wiki Games Main Series Dead Rising Dead Rising 2 Additions Games/DLCs Chop Till You Drop Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Dead Rising 2: Case West Walkthroughs Dead Rising Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2: Case West Soundtracks Dead Rising Dead Rising 2 (Not Out Yet) Popular Pages Community What do you think? :I will add it later this morning, nice job! dealing with vandalism now. Anno1404 12:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Rival Wiki you do know that there is a rival wiki to your DeadRising 2 wiki. http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome. I started off at that wiki but came here because of the incredibly increased organization from your templates. I don't know how you want to play it out, but a lot of the info you asked me for is available on there. I kind of like having a specific wiki for dead rising 2, but I'm not sure how you feel about the rival as you've obviously put a lot of work into this wiki. Kenji 03 12:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :long story, if you are interested I will share it with you, need to head off now though. Anno1404 12:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wiki-email & food coloring the e-mail worked fine. I just have a bit of a busy life and can only really check e-mail (and dick around) at work. But here's a thought. Instead of making 61 colors, how about coloring by group? Alcohol one color, non-vomit-inducing the next, packaged food another color, spoiled food yet another, etc etc. It isn't as good as having 61 unique colors, but I don't think there even are 61 honestly unique colors that the human mind can process... Since most of us would group the alcoholic beverages into one big category anyway, why not just apply that logic to everything else? Kenji 03 12:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :great idea! I will do that, thanks. any other suggestions let me know. Anno1404 12:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Navigation Hit "Edit The Menu" at the bottom of the Navigation and copy the following: *mainpage|Home *Games **Main Series ***Dead Rising ***Dead Rising 2 **Additional Games & DLCs ***Chop Till You Drop ***Dead Rising 2: Case Zero ***Dead Rising 2: Case West *Walkthroughs **Dead Rising **Chop Till You Drop **Dead Rising 2: Case Zero **Dead Rising 2 **Dead Rising 2: Case West *Soundtracks **Dead Rising Soundtrack **Dead Rising 2 Soundtrack *blogs-recent-url|Recent Blogs *portal-url|community **#topusers#|top_users **portal-url|portal **forum-url|forum This will give you a pretty solid foundation, which can be added upon at any time. Also, have you seen this on the rival DR Wiki? http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard I think you should look into it. Nick Kohut 12:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :adding it right now. :I will ask for the leaderboard also today. This is something I knew about for months, (even before dr got their leaderboard) and have never gotten around too doing. You are welcome to help design the icons, titles, etc for this. :I like to use the word "sister" project. We work together quite a lot actually. :thank you for your great suggestions! Keep them coming please! Be bold too, you don't like something, jump in and change it! Anno1404 13:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::done! MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar I didn't put the soundtrack in, as it was rather minor, if you feel strongly that it should stay, I will add it back. Anno1404 13:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC)